Something I've Wanted to Do
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: The Doctor plays a joke on Donna in order to get something he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this because I was bored so it probably isn't very good. It was just an idea that I had while sitting around. And because I really really really love this pairing and miss them like crazy! There's two endings because I couldn't decide how I wanted to end it, so you can choose which you like best. I like both. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except two action figures and the DVDS of Series 4 which I bought myself for Christmas!**

"Get us outta here Doctor!" Donna screamed as she raced past the Doctor into the TARDIS. The Doctor came racing in after her. He stopped at the consol and began flipping switches and pulling levers sending them hurtling away from the alien planet.

"Once we are in the vortex, they won't be able to track us. They were only using scavenged equipment and…" The Doctor's voice trailed off as he realized that Donna had not stopped in the consol room but had gone straight into her room, presumably to change out of her muddy clothes.

He decided to busy himself with recalibrating the horizontal stabilizer and fiddling with other bits of the TARDIS. After several minutes Donna returned on a mission.

"Oi, Spaceman!" The Doctor turned his attention to the fiery redhead behind him. He could see that whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time, he was not getting out of it easily.

Donna marched up to him, glaring daggers. She had a list of things to berate the Doctor with so she chose to start with her clothes. "Did you know that in the last six planets you've taken me to, you have managed to ruin four pairs of my jeans, five shirts, and one dress?"

As soon as he realized that her rant was about clothing, the Doctor zoned out. Donna was always going on about her clothes and he rarely paid attention when she got on to that subject. So the Doctor went back to his work.

"…I mean, my favorite pair of jeans now has an enormous white stain where a giant glob of alien goo landed on me and has forever discolored them! I have started piles in my room labeled: fixable, destroyed, and completely unsalvageable. If this keeps on, I won't have any clothes left!"

"You've never had any of your clothes _completely destroyed_!" the Doctor protested, still hunched over the consol. "It's not like you've ever come back in tatters." He paused to picture Donna in this situation and had to stifle a laugh. Donna didn't notice. She was too busy ranting.

"Well it's bound to happen sometime!" Donna countered. "And don't even get me started on shoes. In the last three trips I have to spend countless hours cleaning alien slime, mud and who knows what off them!"

The Doctor thought about mentioning that the TARDIS would clean her shoes for her if they were left on the floor, but thought better of. It might only get him into more trouble.

Donna finished her tirade about her clothes and moved on to complaining about the trips themselves. "You keep saying that you are going to take us somewhere peaceful and relaxing. But every time we get to some nice lookin' planet, we end up running for our lives! Trouble is all we find! Sometimes I think you do it on purpose…"

She suddenly realized that the Doctor had been uncharacteristically quiet and was not paying her any attention, "Are you even listen to me? - Oi, I am talking to _you_ Martian!" She reached out and gave him a swift backhand on his arm causing him to wince.

The Doctor straightened, "Ow! I heard every word you said! You were saying something about clothes and running…" He then promptly went back to fiddling with some levers and buttons on the consol.

"See this is what I'm talking about! You keep sayin' you need someone around, someone to keep you company, someone to talk to, but you don't listen. You'd rather sit here and tinker with your dumb ship than listen to anything I have to say. Sometimes I don't think you even care about me."

Upon hearing this, the Doctor abandoned his task. He drew himself up to his full height and turned to face Donna. Her last statement had gotten his attention.

Donna was standing next to the consol, arms crossed, eyes glued to the deck. Her appearance resembled that of a child. She looked up when she heard the clang of the Doctor's tools on the consol. The expression on the Doctor's face took Donna by surprise. It was an expression she had seen many times but never thought would be aimed at her.

Donna stood staring into to the blazing eyes of the Oncoming Storm. She remembered the fear that engulfed her the first time she found herself transported onto the TARDIS. She had hid her terror well by using it to fuel her anger. Donna decided not let her fear show and certainly not admit that she was afraid.

The feeling past as quickly as it came. Donna gathered her courage and glared right back at the Time Lord ready to put him in his place. That was until he took a step towards her, eyes still raging pools of anger. Donna felt the fear welling inside her once again.

She took a step back as he took another step forward. Donna found her voice but only manage "Doctor?", before she lost it again. Her voice sounded shaky in her ears and she mentally cursed herself for sounding so weak.

The Doctor continued coming toward her slowly, menacingly. Each step was heavy and purposeful. Donna had no choice but to continue backing away from him. She went around the central column hoping to get to the entrance of the corridor. Donna got only as far as the other side of the consol before she backed in to the old rusty rail that ran around this level of the room.

"What are you doing?" Donna finally managed to asked, forcing herself to speak. Her voice still sounded unsteady but it was more forceful than before.

The Lonely God came to a halt in front of her, blocking her escape. He had her trapped.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." His voice was a mere growl, coming from deep in his throat. Donna fought even harder to keep her fear hidden.

She searched his deep brown eyes for some sign of this being a cruel joke, but they were giving nothing away. The only thing she could discern from his features was hurt and anger. He was in full Oncoming Storm mode. Donna was utterly terrified by thoughts of what the Doctor might have planned for her. She stood there frozen, waiting for the inevitable, too stunned to fight back and wondering what exactly she had done to upset him.

The Doctor grabbed Donna by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She would have looked away but she was not about to let him intimidate her. The Doctor leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Donna was completely taken aback by this. She was absolutely overjoyed that she was not going to be abandoned on some planet or something worse. Donna couldn't help but kiss the Doctor back. Yep, there were definitely worse alternatives to this.

After what felt like ages, Donna finally got all her senses back in order and pushed the Doctor away.

"Ah! That's better! Been wanting to do that for some time now." Was the first thing the Doctor said.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. The Doctor was back to his old cheery self. All traces of the Oncoming Storm were entirely gone. He still stood in front of Donna, looking quite pleased with himself, a giant grin spread across his face.

"What the hell was that about!" Donna demanded after catching her breath.

The Doctor expertly avoided that question. "Hope I didn't scare too bad." The Doctor asked now looking concerned.

"What? You? Scare me? Don't kid yourself Sunshine! Knew you were havin' me on the whole time." There was no way she would ever admit to him how close she came to begging for mercy. It would only inflate his already monstrous ego.

"Riiiight. Still, I was trying to show you that I do care about you. And I am listening, even when it doesn't seem like it. Great at multitasking, me. You should know that by now Donna."

"Wait a minute, "you've wanted to do that for some time"?" Donna, finally putting it all together, placed her hands on her hips, all while giving the skinny idiot an "explain yourself stare".

"What!" the Doctor's words came out in a squeak. His spiky hair seemed to stick up even more as his surprise grew.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Donna had turned the tables on the mighty Time Lord. He was now on the receiving end of Donna's deadly glare.

At least _he_ had an escape route.

The Doctor turned a bright red, sputtered a few words, and then took off into the labyrinth that was the TARDIS. Donna only smiled at her victory. Order had been restored.

**So that's the first and original ending. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Sorry if my attempt at slight humor were not the greatest, it always sounds better in my head. I hope it made sense.**


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

"Ah! That's better! I've wanted to do that for some time now."

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. The Doctor was back to his old cheery self. All traces of the Oncoming Storm were entirely gone. He still stood in front of Donna, looking quite pleased with himself, a giant grin spread across his face.

"What the hell was that about!" Donna demanded after catching her breath.

"What?" The Doctor looked at Donna, surprised.

"You wanted to do _that_ for a while now? You put me through all of that just so you could _kiss_ me!"

"Umm… yeah." The Doctor replied sheepishly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you stupid Martian! I thought you were going to throw me out the airlock or something!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to…" Donna interrupted him though.

"All you had to do was ask."

"…And I would never throw you out of the… Sorry. What did you say?" The Doctor wasn't sure that he heard her correctly, which is odd because his hearing was ten times better than the average human's.

"All you had to do was ask, dumbo!" Donna repeated.

"Really?" The Doctor face was a mixture of confusion, happiness, and surprise.

"Yeah, really." At this the Doctor's expression changed yet again into a devious smile.

"So… Can I…Can we…"

"On one condition. You take us to a nice quiet planet where we can relax and not get into any trouble."

The Doctor grinned and pulled Donna close to him again and kissed her softly. He lifted his head to ask a question but was quickly pulled back down by Donna who reciprocated his kiss but with twice the passion as before. She found him intoxicating and didn't want this moment to end.

After several minutes the pair broke apart to replenish their air supply. The two hadn't spoken for a while but eventually Donna broke the silence "Ya know…" Donna said while trying to catch her breath.

"What?" The Doctor was curious now.

"I've wanted to do that for a while too." They both stood grinning madly at each other before returning to their new favorite activity.

**And that's the second ending. (A small part of me likes this one better). Sorry it might be a bit shippy, but that's how I like it! (Mischievous grin) Please tell me what you think, but be gentle it's only my third fanfic.**


End file.
